


Quebrar

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ela teve que quebrar para poder ser liberada.
Relationships: Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean





	Quebrar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834134) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #002 - break (quebrar)

Ela teve que quebrar para poder ser liberada, era a única forma de se livrar do que a aprisionava no passado. Teve que ser completamente quebrada, seu corpo, sua mente, sua vida inteira. Teve que se livrar de quem era antes como uma cobra que muda de pele. Ela se quebrou além de qualquer possibilidade de ser montada de novo. E das lascas do seu eu passado, Tabitha lhe construiu uma vida nova. Tabitha não tentou consertar ela ou mudar quem era, só procurando permitir que Barbara se tornasse seu verdadeiro eu. Ela teve que quebrar para poder renascer, mas Barbara nunca se sentiu tão confortável em sua própria pele quanto quando isso aconteceu. Tabitha a fez sentir que não havia nada de errado com ela, nem mesmo com seus desejos e suas vontades mais sombrios. Ao lado de Tabitha, pela primeira vez na sua vida, ela se sentia completa.


End file.
